


Better Luck Next Time

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy asks Al for a favor. He just hopes that he and Ed will be able to deal with the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Luck Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherFMAfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/gifts).



"That was the day dreams were made of. If one believed in such things They would swear there was magic in the air. The real old fashioned kind of magic that they speak of in ancient fairy tales. 

It'd been a long hard road paved with blood and sacrifices from both sides.   
Today would celebrate their struggles and the brave new world they would forge together.

The land, no the world owed them a debt that could never be repaid. The people would celebrate their newfound freedom from the old oppressive regime and bask in the glory of President Mustang and cabinet. The people were now free to do as they always wished to. Peace and joy would reign as long as Roy and Ed sat side by side and ruled with each other. They had a trusted." Al read aloud.

 

"Alphonse, I know I said you could write the intro for the book about the anniversary of the final battle with Pride. I just never thought it would be so..." Roy searched for the right words.

"Girly, flowery, and oh yeah full of romantic crap."Ed yelled from where he sat across the room.

"Edward, we asked your brother to do this for us." Roy reminded him as he pulled him out of the office before he could say anything else. They could always have someone help Al with the rewrite and publish the book next year.


End file.
